


Warmed

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Rare Pairings, Sharing Clothes, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Mipha experiences snow and learns arguing with Urbosa is impossible.
Relationships: Mipha/Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Warmed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.

“I've never experienced snow.” Mipha raises a hand to her cheek, marveling over its newfound numbness. 

Urbosa has managed to remain warm even with her Gerudo clothing. Well, her trek began with snow gear but every single sniffle and shiver from Mipha has her relinquishing another piece. 

“You're going to freeze,” Mipha scolds. “Once we reach the stable I can warm up and sleep. You should be remaining dressed. I can’t have you becoming ill.” 

“I can manage a cold.” Her tone leaves no room for argument as she pulls Mipha against her side. “You should be enjoying the scenery.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really craved some Mipha and Urbosa.


End file.
